Origin Romances
by Jakia
Summary: Before they were Grey Wardens, they were women, with romantic dreams pinned on something more than the bastard prince or Antivan assassin. Drabbles. Amell/Cullen, Cousland/Gilmore, Aeducan/Gorim, Mahariel/Tamlen, Tabris/Soris, Brosca/Leske


**Origin Romances**

**Summary:** Before they were Grey Wardens, they were women, with romantic dreams pinned on something more than the bastard prince or Antivan assassin. Drabbles. Origin spoilers only. Amell/Cullen, Cousland/Gilmore, Aeducan/Gorim, Mahariel/Tamlen, Tabris/Soris, Brosca/Leske

* * *

Iza Amell is always being watched.

It's not as creepy as it sounds. In fact, she takes comfort in it. She knows firsthand the demons that can be found in the Fade, and unlike other mages, she doesn't mind the constant watchful eyes of the Templars.

Or, more accurately, she doesn't mind the watchful attention of _Cullen_.

She knows he watches her more than any other mage. She knows he watches her even when he isn't suppose to, knows he trades shifts with other Templars just to guard _her_. She knows he watches her when she sleeps, and she knows he rarely looks for demons in her.

Someday, she thinks, Mages and Templars will be able to be together without causing problems in the Circle. If she were a braver woman, she would actively seek out his attentions, but she is…_afraid_. There is a reason why Templars and Mages do not mix, a reason why the Circle forbids such unions.

Until that day comes, she will take comfort in the fact that Cullen always watches, and sleep peacefully.

* * *

Adora Cousland loves fairy tales.

It's possible the reason she likes them so much is because she's living one.

She is not a normal noblewoman by any means: she is strong. Bryce's little spitfire, they call her, and it's true: she's no innocent damsel in distress, waiting for a knight in shining armor to come and save her. If any knight tries, she'll knock his teeth in. Rather, Adora flirts and flirts often—with noblemen, with elvish servant girls, with Father's very important guests.

That doesn't mean she doesn't _want_ a knight, however.

Such things are…discouraged for a lady of her station. Ser Gilmore is a fine gentleman and a good soldier, but his family is poor and would offer no benefit for the Couslands if he were to marry the youngest daughter of the family.

"A Grey Warden," he whispers in the courtyard, knowing that Grey Wardens are respected and admired beyond wealth and station. "Wouldn't that be great? It would make all my dreams come true."

_Mine too_, she thinks, and follows her dashing knight into the kitchens to get her dog.

* * *

Vera Aeducan has been in love for a very long time.

Gorim has been at her side since the very beginning. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that she fell in love with her second, that he returned her feelings, that if she were not the daughter of a King they would have been married with a small herd of children by now.

Lying in a prison cell for a crime she didn't commit, she wonders what she was afraid of.

"Hold me, one last time." She requests of her lover.

"But your family—"

"What more do I have to lose?" She begs, and he complies. He wraps his arms around her through the prison cell.

They are being separated, but it will not be forever.

She will find him again, even if it's the last thing she ever does.

* * *

Analesia Mahariel is a Dalish at heart.

She is an orphan, and in some places that would mean she has nothing. But as Dalish, it means she has a family, a large extended network of brothers and sisters, of cousins and aunts and uncles and a Grandmother Keeper.

Tamlen in the only one she doesn't consider part of her family.

That's because to Analesia, he's something more.

_Hold on, Tamlen_. She thinks as she fights fever and darkspawn back to the Mirror Chamber. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Many city elves believe in first-cousin marriages: the Tabris family is only one of them.

Still, when a young pair of elves from Highever offer themselves in marriage to the family, the elder in the Alienage jumps at the opportunity and offers two of the family's best and brightest as mates.

Saria Tabris argues and fights against it. She is a free woman, with a mind of her own. She deserves better than to be auctioned off to the highest bidder like a piece of meat. So does Soris, she argues. She resents being married off and insults her betrothed at every chance. She volunteers to do the same for Soris's fiancée.

What no one bothered to tell her father was that, if she were betrothed to Soris, she wouldn't have minded the idea of marriage so much.

* * *

Bellara Brosca is no Paragon of Beauty.

She's never had to be. That was always Rica's job: let Bellara cuss and fight and be one of the boys, Rica will be the lady of the family, marry some nobleman, and then they will all be happy and rich and free.

Still, Bellara is as much a woman as much as she is a warrior. She knows she isn't the prettiest thing to come out of Dust Town, but she isn't…_ugly_. Her hands are hard from a lifetime of work, her skin dusty, her face mean. But she isn't ugly.

She wonders if she ever got herself dolled up like Rica, if she ever dressed nicely or spoke sweetly, if that would make a difference.

She wonders when Leske will realize that he doesn't need to ogle Rica. He's got the other Brosca sister standing at his side, and for him, she would be willing to be pretty, just for a moment. Just for him.

* * *

END

A/N: Before someone asks, "Wait why isn't there an elvish mage?" it's because the drabble would have been the same as the human mage. I just used my human mage because I liked her name better.

Do I ship any of these for real? …Yes. Especially the dwarves' ones. Aeducan/Gorim is like the sweetest thing ever. Cousland/Gilmore…not so much, but I was not going to ignore the human noble origin. But Amell/Cullen? TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY. Like, _immediately._ Same with Brosca/Leske. I wanted her to smack him and be all "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" And I thought Soris was far more interesting than the City Elf's actual fiancé, so there you have it. AND TAMLEN. OH GOD, I SHIP IT HARD.

In my head, Cousland becomes the Grey Warden, marries Alistair and becomes Queen. The rest of them live happily ever after with their origin love interest.

More fic later,

jak


End file.
